


Mate or die

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble from a fact I learned... If a female ferret doesn't mate when they are in heat they will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate or die

It was almost nightfall and he still couldn't find you. Crowley had been walking around the woods now for two hours trying to find you his mate. "Y/N!?" He called out for you but again heard no answer. He had really done it this time. You and him had got in an argument earlier that day making you run out of the cabin you and him always mated in. It was his fault he knew when it was close to your heat you got more sensitive.   
You were getting everything ready for the three days you would be on your heat. The small cabin was cleaned and you had your nest built and ready for you and Crowley. You had made dinner for the both of you, steak, baked potato and fresh vegetables. Smiling at the table you walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of wine when you felt a change in the air. Turning around you were met with your mate, Crowley. He was giving you his dorky smile one that told you one thing he was drunk. "Crowley?" you whispered watching as he stumbled over to you, "Hello darlin'...ready..ta start fucking." When he reached you he pushed his lips to yours and you tasted nothing but his Craig. "Crowley stop." You said as you pushed him away from you. When you pushed him he knocked over the bottle of wine making it shatter and red wine flood the floor. Feeling tears cloud your sight you looked between him and the wine, "You ruin everything." you sobbed before running out of the warm cabin into the snow.   
"Darling I'm sorry where are you?" He called out again as he looked around, trees and snow met his eyes but then he saw it your bright h/c hair. Walking closer he saw you laying on the edge of the cliff looking out over the mountains. "Y/N!?" Running over to her he saw her get up and look at him before standing and marching away. "Go away." she growled making him give a growl of his own. Following after her he tried to find reason, "Come now darling I'm sorry I acted the way I did." She didn't seem to pay him any mind as she went deeper into the woods, "You acted like a fool." She told him looking back at him to make her point before turning back around. Crowley had finally had enough, he knew he had messed up but she was the omega he was the alpha. Grabbing her he pushed her up against the nearest tree.   
"That is enough y/n you will remember I am the alpha. You will show me respect and remember your place... Omega." He growled into the her ear. He could smell her heat strongly in the air, they needed to mate now. Moving his hands to her waist and around to her ass he ripped her pants making her ass bare to him. She attempted to fight him off but to no avail. "My sweet little omega you know you need this. You are already starting to become weak y/n... we have to mate or you will die. And I am not loosing you dove." With that he went to unzip his pants releasing his member. Grinding his hips into your backside he messaged your breast making you moan and give a feral whine. He had been trying to kiss at your neck but found your sweater in the way. Giving a growl he bite the material between his teeth and shook his head to the side making it tear.   
With the new found accessibility he began his assault on your neck, kissing and licking at the soft skin. Distracting you he slide his cock into your sex making out whimper. Crowley couldn't stop the loud moan that left his throat, "Mmmmm So good." He continued to pump his hips up into you thrusting in and out at a steady pace. By this time you were a withering mess but Crowley held you still. Caught between him and the tree you couldn't move, couldn't do anything but shudder every time he hit your sweet spot. Feeling your muscles start to flutter around his cock Crowley gripped your hip in one hand and held your hands over your head with the other. Pushing his knot into you and feeling it lock behind your pelvic bone he gave a loud roar as he filled you with his seed. Biting your neck he felt your blood fill his mouth and heard you screaming his name.   
When he caught his breath he took noticed how your body was slack and smirked. Holding her close he teleported them to their bedroom in the cabin. Making his way over to the large bed he layed down gently beside her mindful not to pull on her. Taking the him of your shirt he finished ripping the fabric and pulled it from your body seeing you were not wearing a bra. It was easy to get off her pants as they too were already ripped. Looking down he kicked off his shoes and toe off his socks. Next he went to try and wiggle out of his pants but when he pulled on you too much he heard you give a whimper in your sleep and halted. It took a while but he had finally had both of you naked on the bed. Pulling the covers over your bodies he held you close as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
